


过载/Overload

by TheMadHatter7th



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadHatter7th/pseuds/TheMadHatter7th
Summary: # 音乐节下台之后的故事，pwp小短篇# 颜琛，分级：Mature# 请勿上升真人
Relationships: 75 - Relationship, Zhang Yanqi/Yao Chen, 姚颜四起 - Relationship, 颜琛
Kudos: 4





	过载/Overload

张颜齐和姚琛肩并肩走下舞台的时候，张颜齐的手与姚琛的撞在了一起，皮肤互相摩擦而过，一碰即逝。

像他们那样在台上用力的表演是十分消耗体力的，张颜齐热得厉害，刚刚浇过的矿泉水混着汗水挂在脸上，手上皮肤汩汩向外散发着热量。姚琛的手不知是不是沾了雨水的原因，却意外温度有些低，张颜齐碰到他的那一刻，皮肤上的清凉之感首先传递了过来。但是随后，从他们接触的那一小块儿皮肤开始，彷佛又有另外一股更加猛烈的热量，沿着张颜齐手臂血管，“噌”地直冲大脑。

他感觉到自己更急躁了几分。

张颜齐抬着眼睛往姚琛的方向瞥了一眼，姚琛走在他一侧稍微靠前一点的地方，他咬着下嘴唇，神色如常。张颜齐抬起右手搭在姚琛的肩膀上，似是无意般用手指轻拍了两下。

姚琛也没去理会张颜齐的那只手，也没回头看他，倒是对着走在他两步之远的赵让方向说道：

“让让直接回去卸妆吧，也休息会儿，不用着急。”

赵让也是热得满头大汗，估摸着也有些心急卸了妆去用冷水洗把脸，他笑着应了一声，说“琛哥齐哥那我去了，你俩也休息会儿，一会儿一起回酒店”，抬腿就朝自己化妆间的方向走去。

赵让的化妆间和他们的有点距离，张颜齐的就在姚琛的隔壁，所以张颜齐跟着姚琛去了同一个方向。但等走到他那间门口的时候，他看也没看那扇门一眼，依然紧跟在姚琛后面，进了他的化妆间。

姚琛走在前面，迈着长腿两步就走到了化妆台前，他一个转身，一只手手撑在化妆台的桌子上，虚虚地让自己上半身半靠着化妆台，回身看着跟在后面的张颜齐。

张颜齐反身“咔嚓”一声在他身后锁了门。

“今天玩得挺嗨的。”张颜齐似笑非笑地说了个陈述句。他的眼神紧紧锁定住姚琛，大步朝着他方向走去。

姚琛的表情介于有点不好意思和有点恼怒对方言语中的挪揄之间。

“别废话了。”

四个字的时间，已经足够张颜齐已经挪到姚琛的面前。张颜齐果真没有再“废话“，他猛然把桌子上的东西一股脑儿往两侧推了推，然后下一秒钟姚琛就被他锁在了双臂之间，身后是化妆台。张颜齐向前倾身直接咬住了姚琛的嘴唇。

由于心急到不行，触觉于大脑神经的联系几乎断开，张颜齐下嘴没轻重，然而就是这样，姚琛也是在最初纠缠了几十秒之后，才逐渐察觉到嘴唇被咬得有点生疼。他呜咽了一声，但依然没有中止，反而分开双唇，更加热烈地回应着。

张颜齐的舌头长驱直入，在姚琛的唇齿间搅动。他仔细地一颗颗舔过姚琛的牙齿，而后又勾住他的舌头，从舌尖到上颚，反复打转吮吸，交换唾液。

姚琛也不甘示弱，他的舌头又软又灵活，掠过张颜齐的上颚时，引的他不由地小幅度哆嗦了一下———只是亲了两口，张颜齐发现自己就能硬成这个样子。

张颜齐在心中叹了口气，半是急切，半是满足。

两人激烈地撕咬了一会儿，张颜齐的嘴唇没有挪动半分，但他双手也并未闲着，缓慢挪到姚琛的屁股上，一把把他托起，放在了化妆台桌面上。

姚琛的嘴依旧被他占据着，被托起的瞬间，他惊呼了一声，含糊地说道：

“这么急啊。”

姚琛的声音糯糯的，字与字之间的音节连在一起，张颜齐几乎想把他整个吞入口中。

“那还不是因为你今天太大方了，姚老师。”张颜齐沉着嗓子答道。

这话意有所指，姚琛当然知道他说的“大方”是指什么，因为张颜齐的左手已经从他那只有一颗扣子的衣服下摆伸了进去，指尖轻轻描摹着他腹肌的轮廓，而后是手掌。

张颜齐单手解开了他外套上的那颗可怜的扣子，手掌反复在他的腹部和腰侧来回抚摸，而后向上游走而去。

被乍然解开的衣服引得点凉风拂上姚琛裸露的皮肤，再加上张颜齐手上的皮肤有些干燥，即使是被抚摸过无数次，等他用食指和拇指的指尖揉搓过姚琛胸前的那一点时，姚琛打了冷战。

他分开双腿让张颜齐抵在他腿中间，已经硬了的性器微微在张颜齐的大腿上摩擦，姚琛小声发出一声满足的叹息。

张颜齐促狭地笑了一声，终于让自己和姚琛的嘴巴分了开来。

“这就爽了？”他打趣道。

姚琛嗔怒地横了他一眼，似乎是不太情愿配合张颜齐的挑逗。舞台把他的荷尔蒙调动到了极点，他看出了张颜齐的心急，可是他又何尝不急。他以为张颜齐会长驱直入直奔主题，没想到他居然还有耐心挑逗打趣他。

“宝贝儿，别着急。”张颜齐几近温柔地说了一句，他俯下身又吻了吻姚琛的嘴角，然后顺着他的脖子一路向下吻去。

首先是耳唇的舔舐，而后脖子上被轻咬吮吸。张颜齐不知道哪根筋不对，他们平时是不会留下过于明显的痕迹的，而现在，张颜齐似乎是宣誓主权一般铁了心地要在姚琛的脖子上留下点点红色。

舌头又顺着脖子的一侧舔舐到了他的颈窝，而后在乳头上稍作停留，舌尖灵巧地在那一点上来回拨动。

姚琛被他舔得舒服得脑袋向后仰去，他双腿缠上了张颜齐的腰：

“齐齐，我想要。”

“想要什么。”

姚琛两只胳膊勾在张颜齐的脖子上，双颊嘴唇泛红，他的眼睛好像带着水一样，直勾勾地看着张颜齐，在他胸前点了点，“想要你。”

张颜齐双手从他揉捏他的屁股和胸部解放出来，开始动手解开姚琛的裤子，他一边解，一边嘴上还不放过姚琛：

“想要我干什么，宝贝儿，你得说仔细点。”

姚琛被他挑逗的受不了，他顶着胯在张颜齐的大腿上蹭了两下，然后索性一闭眼睛，直直地说了出来：

“想要你干我，想要你狠狠地干我，就像你刚才在台上的时候看我的眼神一样，把我干到喊都喊不出来。”

张颜齐轻笑了一声，“放心吧，姚老师今天在台上的行为，是会受到惩罚的。”

张颜齐褪下姚琛的内裤，从包里摸出一管润滑，用食指沾了点，抵住后穴后轻轻地外外部揉了几下，然后插了进去。

只是一根手指，几乎是一瞬间，姚琛就呻吟了出来。不知张颜齐是否是故意的，乍然进入的手指就正正好戳在姚琛最为敏感的区域，他的前端涌出一大波液体，口中不由自主喊出了张颜齐的名字。

张颜齐被他勾得一秒钟也不能多忍了。他又进入了两根手指扩张结束之后，扯开自己的裤子，扶住性器在姚琛的穴口研磨了几下之后，就狠狠地插了进去。

因为尺寸的缘故，无论他们做过多少次，姚琛还是不能一开始就完全接纳张颜齐。张颜齐通常来说在床上是个体贴的人，前戏、扩张，每一次都等到姚琛充分放松之后才会插入。可两人都急不可耐到了极点，张颜齐又擅自把主题定为“惩罚”，他没有像以往一样顾忌太多，而是把自己的那根东西直接一插到底。

姚琛被他插得懵了脑袋。轻微的疼痛掺杂着巨大的满足感，他几乎一瞬间就尖叫了出来。

“啊…啊齐齐，齐齐…”

姚琛的肠肉温暖而又柔软，张颜齐被他迅速收紧的后穴夹得爽得厉害，他用嘴堵住姚琛的尖叫，丝毫没有给他放松的时间，就大力抽插了起来。

姚琛的身体张颜齐再熟悉不过，敏感点被拿捏得准准的，凶狠而又快速地被一次又一次地撞击着。

“姚老师，”肉体撞击在一起的声音充斥着整个化妆间，张颜齐一边干他，一边嘴上不依不饶，“姚老师的身体，今天被很多人看到了，你说说要怎么办。”

姚琛被他撞的说话都断断续续的，他喘息着，答道：

“舞台…舞台需要…”

“可是这个样子，我会吃醋。”张颜齐轻声在他耳边说，胯下却丝毫没有松懈。

姚琛被他狠狠地操弄着。每一次，张颜齐把自己的性器整根拔出来，几乎要从姚琛的穴口滑落，每一次，张颜齐再把它整根重新狠狠钉在姚琛的身体里，插入深度让姚琛觉得自己几近被操穿。

姚琛的后穴很快被操弄得软烂红肿，红嫩的肠肉时不时被带得翻出一小截，张颜齐的前液混杂着他后穴不断涌出的水，穴口几乎快要湿透。姚琛缠在张颜齐腰上的腿软到几乎快要勾不住，他几乎在张颜齐只操了他十几下之后就已经快要泄了出来。可张颜齐用没有垫在他后脑勺和镜子之间的那只手掐住了他的欲望，让他无法发泄出来。

姚琛快疯了。

姚琛大脑几乎失去理智，完完全全被他身下的东西占据着，他狠狠地抓着张颜齐的后背，已经说不出什么连贯着的句子，张颜齐的名字和“好哥哥”在口中交替，胡乱地被喊着。

张颜齐被他弄得也爽到了极点，他和姚琛的身体契合度自不用说，今晚姚琛的动情的身体和特别主动迎合让这一切又达到了一个新的高度。姚琛修长匀称的双腿紧紧环绕着他的腰，把他带得更加紧密，姚琛在他每一次撞击时都微微抬高屁股，让他可以进入得更加深入，更加猛烈。他后穴收缩，紧紧地包裹吸住张颜齐的性器，每一次摩擦，巨大的快感都会从裆部直冲张颜齐的大脑。

可张颜齐毕竟还是保存着一丝理智的那个人，他在姚琛魂都被操飞了，只会无疑是嘟囔着“好大，要被操穿了”之类言语的时候突然停了下来。

剧烈的、不间断的快感突然停了下来，姚琛立刻不安分地蹭了蹭张颜齐的性器。

张颜齐“嘘”了一声，又吻了下他的嘴唇安抚了，示意他听。

姚琛的脑袋也冷静下来一些，他听得很清楚，走廊尽头的脚步声由远及近，最终在张颜齐化妆间的房门口停了下来。

门被叩响。

张颜齐人在他这里，里面自然不会有人应答。

那人也没有继续尝试，随即脚步声便向他这里的方向响起。

赵让。姚琛立刻就意识到了。

他慌乱之中一把拿起放在一边的高领毛衣给自己套了进去。可等他胡乱穿好毛衣对上张颜齐的眼睛，才发现张颜齐带着笑看着他。

自己被张颜齐脱到只剩一只袜子还挂在脚上，而张颜齐自己却衣着完好，只要把裤子扣上就能立刻可以见人。即使是慌张地套上一件衣服，他的下半身依旧一丝不挂，张颜齐的性器还插在他的后穴里，两人的下半身紧紧连接在一起。他的行为也的确可笑。

姚琛还没来得及懊悔，门就被敲响了。

“琛哥，你好了吗。齐哥人呢，我看他化妆间灯没亮。”

“呃，呃，”姚琛没控制住自己在组织好句子之前就出声了，“你先别进来———呃，我还在换衣服，等下。”

他的气息很是不稳——他一个小时前在台上又跳又唱的时候，气息都没有如此不稳。

门外安静了两秒钟，赵让在那头忽然像是意识到了与他一墙之隔的屋内正在发生的事情。

“啊啊，你先忙你先忙，”赵让急匆匆地喊道，“好了微信喊我就行，你先忙。”

气氛又安静下来，只剩赵让极力掩饰但依然匆匆的脚步声和着看不见的尴尬，张颜齐和姚琛保持下半身连接的静止姿势又等了半分钟，直到赵让的脚步声完全消失不见，姚琛一只手扶住额头：

“他肯定听出来了。”

张颜齐哼了一声，“我们台上都眉来眼去成那样了，让让应该有这个意识我们下了台会做什么。”

他说这个话的同时，姚琛可以感觉到那根东西在他体内时不时的跳动。

姚琛的大脑立刻又被欲望冲刷了一遍，又心急了起来。他扭着自己的腰，断断续续地叹了一声，也算是接受了做爱被人发现了的事实，一边喘息一边埋怨道：

“我还要发自拍感谢粉丝呢，我现在头发肯定一团乱。”

原本又开始缓慢抽插了的张颜齐听了他的话，停止了胯下的动作，两秒钟之后，又狠狠地撞击了两次。姚琛惊叫了出来，被他撞得全身一软，盘在张颜齐腰间的腿滑落了下来。

“你还想着粉丝，台上想着粉丝就算了，我们做爱你也想着粉丝。”张颜齐的声音带着委屈，与接下来的动作完全相反。张颜齐把抓住姚琛的脚腕把他的两条腿向上抬去，姚琛几乎被他对折，后穴以一个更加明显的角度大剌剌完全暴露出来，张颜齐就这这个角度，让自己胯部往里送得更加深入、更加猛烈。

“我的粉丝嘛，我当然在乎。”姚琛的声音立刻就带上了哭腔，他一只手把张颜齐的头搂着怀里，另一只手几乎支撑不住自己靠在化妆镜上的身体，他揉了揉张颜齐有些湿的头发，自己被拿捏成了一个及其难受的姿态，可后穴承受的快感顺着后脊一直延伸到了大脑——他连头皮都爽得发麻。

张颜齐似乎被姚琛的话弄到委屈到了极点，下定决心要和粉丝比个高下，他一边大力抽插，一边问了几个诸如“选谁”一类的问题，姚琛笑艰难地着说这哪跟哪，根本不一样嘛。

张颜齐不依不饶，拿起放在一边的手机塞在姚琛手里：

“你不是要发自拍吗，现在就发吧，别让你粉丝等着急了。”

姚琛给了他一个难以置信的表情，他下半身赤裸着，后穴里还塞着张颜齐的东西，头发凌乱，液体混在在一起沾得两人大腿间都是湿漉漉的，除了上半身勉强穿了件衣服外，就没有一处是合适的。

张颜齐抱着他，把他抱到了化妆间里的休息沙发上，帮他套上了一件外套和一个项链，然后又捋了捋姚琛的头发，最后用眼神又示意了他一次。

姚琛的下半身依然光着，更过分的是张颜齐有重新把自己的那根东西塞了进去。

他就那么等着姚琛动作。

姚琛看他似乎是铁了心地要把这“惩罚”进行到底了。他让自己主动动了动，骑在张颜齐的性器上上下来回摩擦。他含着张颜齐的耳垂，又舔又吸，在他耳朵旁轻轻撒娇，连哄带骗道：

“齐齐，我知道错了，齐齐，我们做完再拍吧，你不想做吗，我好想要你干我。”

张颜齐被他蹭得快感一波一波地往上涌，姚琛的吐出的每一个字在他耳边都犹如雷击，他只想把眼前这人掀翻在沙发上，狠狠操弄。

他忍得胳膊上爆起了一根青筋，可他依然不为所动。

姚琛终于是无可奈何了，他撇了撇嘴，不情愿的拿起手机拍了一张自己。

张颜齐最终也没有再为难他做更多事情，或许是忍耐已经到了极点，他一巴掌打在了姚琛的屁股上，然后把他推倒在沙发上，连续大力抽插了几十下之后，两人终于同时到达了高潮。

END


End file.
